


Out of Hiding

by pickleplum



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raleigh's done running.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Hiding

Raleigh runs. He knows Pentecost and the PPDC are looking for him. They always need pilots (or old heroes) and Raleigh is--was--a damn good pilot. But climbing in a Jaeger again means filling his head with someone other than Yancy. Maybe forgetting something about him. Raleigh won’t let that happen. Can’t let that happen. Can’t. So he runs up and down Alaska, chasing shifts and ration cards up and down the Wall. He’s outside Sitka when Pentecost finally catches up with him. The world is ending. He hesitates, then picks up his duffel, and follows the marshal. Raleigh’s done running.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the basic idea of this, please feel free to take it and expand, remix, whatever it.
> 
> Written to the tune of [Spoon's "The Beast and Dragon, Adored"](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mO8kRCwPJQk) from _Gimme Fiction_ (Track 1).


End file.
